Lonely
by Minmi13Umin
Summary: Semua orang benci kesepian, kan ? Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat dia kehilangan orang-orang yang dia cintai. Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk ikut bersama mereka...  Summary-nya agak g nyambung sama cerita.g apa-apalah...RnR yaa


Title : Lonely

Rating : Antara G sama PG (?)

Genre : Angst, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Characters : Eunhyuk, Donghae

Length : One Shot

Summary : Semua orang benci merasa kesepian, kan ?

Disclaimer : Sayangnya Super Junior bukan milik saya….hiks T,T *Ngadu ke Sungmin..

A/N : Annyeong yeoreobun ! ^^ #plaakkkk Hehe... . Perkenalkan, nama saya Addin, nama korea saya Lee Min Mi, nama Jepang saya Masami Ryouji, nama Jawa saya,...#digebukin readers. Ok, ok, ini FF pertama yang nekad saya publish disini. Semoga kalian suka ^^. Tapi mian ya kalo aneh & Gaje...hehehe... Komen-komen ditunggu ! Selamat membaca ! d^^b

"Mau lihat ikanku, hyung ?"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang dibaca kearah dongsaengnya.

"Bukankah kau tidak punya ikan, Donghae ?". Tanya Eunhyuk ke Donghae, dongsaengnya.

"Yeah...tapi sekarang aku punya ! Ayo lihat ikanku !". Ujar Donghae semangat, sambil menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk.

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut, menyadari sifat kekanakan Donghae muncul lagi. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun begitu excited dengan seekor ikan ?

"Baiklah, baiklah...mana ikanmu ? Aku mau melihatnya..". Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Donghae mengembang.

"Bagus ! Sekarang ikut denganku !". Ujar Donghae dengan nada yang bisa dibilang SANGAT CERIA. Lalu dia berlompat-lompatan seperti kangguru menuju tempatnya menaruh Si Ikan. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan, tapi tetap mengikuti Donghae yang terus melompat dari kamar Eunhyuk kearah ruang tamu.

"Kita sampai ! Nah, ini dia Fishy !". Ujar Donghae, sambil menunjuk seekor ikan berwarna oranye didalam akuarium kecil yang berada di salah satu sudut ruang tamu.

"Fishy ?"

"Yup, Fishy ! Itu namanya, hyung ! Dia lucu, kan ?". Tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar-binar. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil sambil memperhatikan ikan yang berenang hyperactive sama seperti Donghae. Eunhyuk berpikir betapa beruntungnya ikan ini memiliki majikan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu, hyung ? Aku menemukan Fishy di kolam kecil yang ada di taman. Sendirian". Wajah Donghae berubah menjadi sedih.

"Benarkah ? Kasihan sekali Fishy...". Ujar Eunhyuk, simpatik. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana keluarga Fishy. Aku tahu, dia kesepian di kolam itu. Aku juga tahu kesepian itu seperti apa. Makanya aku bawa Fishy kesini...". Jelas Donghae dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Eunhyuk hanya diam. Dia tahu rasanya kesepian. Mereka tahu. Hidup tanpa orangtua ? Yeah, sangat sepi.

Kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu. Saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendengar kabar itu, mereka langsung menangis. Terlebih Donghae yang sampai histeris. Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan berhenti sekolah untuk bekerja menghidupi dirinya dan Donghae. Dan sekarang mereka tinggal berdua disebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota Seoul berkat kerja keras Eunhyuk.

"Aku benci kesepian. Semua orang membenci itu. Fishy juga. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuat Fishy kesepian lagi" Kata Donghae, dan tersenyum kecil. Walaupun matanya tetap memancarkan sirat kesedihan mengingat orangtuanya.

"Aku juga berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu kesepian lagi, hae. Aku janji". Ujar Eunhyuk, dalam hati sambil mentap dalam Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Fishy sambil tersenyum.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Donghae mengisi harinya dengan Fishy-nya setiap pulang sekolah. Dia memberi makan, dan mengurus Fishy dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sinar kebahagiaan memancar di wajahnya. Dan semuanya baik-baik saja sampai...

"HYUUUUUNNNNGGGG !"

Eunhyuk berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah sumber teriakkan Donghae berasal.

"Apa yang terjadi ?". Tanya Eunhyuk panik, saat dilihatnya Donghae menangis.

"Fishy...mati...". Kata Donghae. Eunhyuk melihat kearah akuarium Fishy. Ya, Fishy sudah mati.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae, dan memeluknya.

"Ssshh...tenang, hae...". Kata Eunhyuk, lembut. Donghae menangis dipelukkan Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin disana tempat terbaiknya. Fishy akan senang berada disana..." Kata Eunhyuk lagi untuk menenangkan Donghae.

"Tidak. Fishy tidak akan senang, Fishy kesepian !". Kata Donghae dan mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Eunhyuk.

"Hae..."

"Fishy akan kesepian !"

"Donghae..."

"Fishy benci itu !"

"Lee Donghae !"

Hening. Sekarang Donghae terisak. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan penuh rasa simpatik.

"Aku...aku hanya tidak mau Fishy kesepian...itu saja..". Ujar Donghae di sela-sela tangisnya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku... Semua orang tidak akan bisa hidup selamanya ! Fishy-mu juga sama ! Sekarang, biarkan Fishy pergi, Fishy akan bahagia ! Percaya padaku !". Kata Eunhyuk dan memeluk Donghae lagi. Donghae menangis lebih keras.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae...". Ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Hari berikutnya...

"Hae, mau ikut denganku ?". Tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae masih terlihat sedih atas matinya Fishy, namun dia sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Karena itulah, Eunhyuk ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Donghae. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

"Kemana ?". Tanya Donghae. Nada bicaranya berubah drastis dibandingkan saat dia memperkenalkan Fishy pada Eunhyuk. Muram.

"?Hmm...Sudahlah...Ikut saja...". Kata Eunhyuk, dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu". Kata Donghae dan pergi bersama Eunhyuk.

Ramai memang satu-satunya kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan Seoul saat Sabtu senja. Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Orang-orang pun banyak yang keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan makan malam atau sekedar berjalan-jalan memasuki pusat-pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga berada di kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Dan Eunhyuk dan Donghae akhirnya berhenti di sebuah toko.

"Ayo masuk !". Ajak Eunhyuk dan tersenyum kecil.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang hyungnya akan lakukan di toko seperti ini. Toko Boneka.

Donghae sibuk melihat sana-sini boneka-boneka yang terjejer rapi di atas rak-rak besi. Hingga Eunhyuk memanggilnya.

"Donghae, coba lihat ini..".

Mata Donghae langsung berbinar saat melihat apa yang ada ditangan Eunhyuk. Sebuah boneka ikan berbulu lembut dengan warna oranye, persis seperti warna Fishy. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat melihat wajah Donghae yang berubah cerah.

"Ini.."

"Kau mau ini ? Kalau mau, aku akan membelikannya untukmu..". Kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk cepat. Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Donghae.

Saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari toko tersebut, wajah Donghae kembali ceria.

"Eunhyuk hyung, gomawoyo… Hyung telah mengembalikan semangatku lagi dengan membelikan boneka yang mirip Fishy ini. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi !". Kata Donghae sambil mengacungkan boneka yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Yeah, cheonmaneyo..Aku tidak mau melihat dongsaengku muram lagi..". Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambut Donghae pelan.

"Hehe….gomawoyo sekali lagi, hyung… Aku berjanji tidak akan menghilangkan boneka ini, ini sangat berharga bagiku !". Kata Donghae sambil mengacungkan bonekanya lagi.

Baru saja Donghae berjanji, seseorang menyenggolnya.

"Ah, maaf..". Kata orang tersebut, dan berlalu.

"Ah, bonekanya…". Gumam Donghae saat melihat bonekanya menggelinding ke tengah jalan raya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat melihat kelakuan Donghae. Apalagi salah satu mobil di jalan tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan super kearah Donghae.

"Yah ! Donghae-ah ! Cepat menghindar ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?". Teriak Eunhyuk.

Sepertinya teriakkan Eunhyuk tidak terdengar oleh Donghae, dan…mobil semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Akhirnya, dapat !". Gumam Donghae saat boneka tersebut berada di genggamannya. Saat dia menengok ke kanan, mobil tersebut menabraknya. Semua terjadi seperti dalam gerakan slow motion dimata Eunhyuk. Donghae tergeletak di tengah jalan, berlumuran darah. Bonekanya juga terkena darahnya.

"Donghae !"

"Donghae…bagaimana kabarmu disana ? Kau sudah bertemu Fishy, appa, dan umma ?". Ujar Eunhyuk lirih, sambil menatap foto berpigura ditangannya.

Airmata Eunhyuk menetes diatas foto tersebut. Foto dirinya, Donghae, serta orangtuanya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk benar-benar merindukan hal itu.

Donghae langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit setelah kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu itu terjadi. Namun, nyawanya tak tertolong.

Sekarang Eunhyuk sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri setelah orangtuanya tiada. Tidak ada lagi celotehan riang Donghae. Tidak ada lagi wajah Donghae yang berbinar-binar itu. Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa kesepian.

Ingatan saat Donghae menceritakan ceritanya tentang Fishy berputar di otak Eunhyuk.

_"Kau tahu, hyung ? Aku menemukan Fishy di kolam kecil yang ada di taman. Sendirian"_

_"Benarkah ? Kasihan sekali Fishy..."_

_"Aku tidak tahu dimana keluarga Fishy. Aku tahu, dia kesepian di kolam itu. Aku juga tahu kesepian itu seperti apa. Makanya aku bawa Fishy kesini..."._

Memori itu terus berputar, membuat kepala Eunhyuk pening.

_"Aku benci kesepian. Semua orang membenci itu. Fishy juga. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuat Fishy kesepian lagi"_

Airmata Eunhyuk mengalir sangat deras. Dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah barang.

"Donghae…kau tahu ? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian. Aku sudah berjanji". Gumam Eunhyuk, dan memulai mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Darah langsung mengucur dari sana.

Eunhyuk merasa pandangannya berputar, dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dapur. Darah menggenanginya.

"Donghae, appa, dan umma, aku datang…". Gumam Eunhyuk sebelum pandangannya gelap. Dan dia menutup mata untuk selamanya. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

_"Aku juga berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu kesepian lagi, hae. Aku janji"_

–The End–

Hayo…. Gimana FF-nya ? ^^ Author sampe ikutan nangis lho, pas nulisnya ! Beneran ! T,T

Ya udah, makasih udah mau baca FF ini, komen-komen ditunggu !

Sampai jumpa di FF-ku selanjutnya ya !

Annyeong ! ^^ *bow


End file.
